


Firsts

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: An eventual collection of one shots to show my favourite duos firsts throughout the years.
Relationships: Andreas/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own fate or winx I just use the characters and a little plot. I don't own the quote mentioned in this chapter, it's from the internet and is taken from an unnamed Irish grave. I love it but I figure since it's filmed in Ireland it's even more apt.
> 
> Notes: Hey! So this is a work in progress. I have several chapters on the go and some finished so I’ll try and post sporadically. I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks ❤️
> 
> Shoutout: As per usual a shoutout to Parchment_and_a_Song for just listening to me ramble away and meld ideas with me. You should check out her work!

The sun is high in the sky, an abundance of heat pouring from it and usually that would be a curse. Training in such hot weather is an absolute killer but today they're lucky, their trainer is ill, struck down by a terrible cold and the headmistress hasn't been able to find someone else; so they have a free afternoon. He revels in it. Alfea is beautiful in the sunshine, and despite only having been at the school a few weeks they have had little time to enjoy it. They are soldiers, or at least that's what they are training to be and it means they rarely have a free moment. As a specialist, he's trained to fight, to protect whichever fairy he's paired with and the school itself but it won’t be until the next term that he gets to meet his match. 

A chuckle besides him reminds him of his best friends presence. Andreas is chatting on about something that he’s probably supposed to be listening to but as his eyes sweep across the courtyard he stops dead. 

“Who is that?” A young girl is sitting on a stone bench at the entrance to the gardens, her blonde hair falls freely down to her shoulders, colour bright as the sun as it gleams under the rays above. Dressed in a grey blouse and cinched black slacks, a book in hand; she looks every bit a student but with an air of someone older and wiser. He wishes for the first time ever that he could paint, so that he could capture the smile that she has on her face, her pink lips turned up at the corners as a tongue darts out to wet them. 

“I don’t know.” She wasn’t at the induction he’s certain, no way he would be able to forget seeing her; she’s positively radiant. Something in his chest sparks and he draws a hand up to rub it gently, his feet moving towards her before he’s even consciously aware of it. “Mate?” He’s had girlfriends before, girls throw themselves at him so often that it’s become almost dull; but he’s never felt so drawn to someone in his life. Andreas has given up and left him, barely hears his footsteps as he leaves; his attention fully on the girl. Steps faltering slightly he realises he’s getting dangerously close and has no conversation starters in his mind, until he sees the book she’s holding is one that he knows well. Trying to put a friendly smile on his face, he’s acutely aware that he’s staring and should probably stop doing so, doesn’t want her to immediately think he’s a weirdo. 

Once he’s nothing short of a few paces away her head lifts as though sensing him, his breath catching at the brilliant blue colour her eyes are glowing; and he watches as she takes him in before they fade to the most beautiful brown he’s ever seen. Glowing eyes dictate that she’s a fairy, and he’s thrilled to see that the smile stays in place as he steps up to her. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” Her eyes are curious but friendly and he tries to squash his nerves, rubbing sweaty hands on his sleeves. 

“Mind if I sit?” She looks surprised but agrees and he takes a seat next to her, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon assaults his nostrils and it fits so well with the vision next to him that he smiles. 

“Good read.” Gesturing to the book between her delicate looking hands. She closes it shyly and eyes him. 

“Have you read it?” An eyebrow raises as she waits for his answer, turning a little more towards him, legs crossing; there’s a tinge of sadness in her voice but also excitement and he can already tell she loves books. 

“Yes, many times.” Doesn’t feel the need to point out he’s so familiar with it he could probably quote it word for word as he suspects she could too. In the other world there’s a tradition, if you’re unfortunate enough to have a parent or perhaps both die whilst you are young, you are given a book. Most people are trained to fight young or wield magic for the same purpose and so life expectancy is quite low and so instead of awkward conversations you are given the literature instead. It’s a mixture of poems and stories, each designed to help you with feelings; to make you feel as though someone understands. As a person of little words he has always preferred this method and it creates an understanding between people that own a copy. 

“Do you have a favourite?” He can see the unspoken words in her eyes, the apologies that you want to offer but don’t when you hear someone has lost; he knows his own eyes show her the same. 

_“Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.”_

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, he’s never told anyone that before, yet he’s never felt this comfortable with someone he doesn’t know. 

“That’s my favourite too.” It’s a true smile on her face, eyes a little glassy. 

“I didn’t see you at the induction.” 

Her eyes twinkle amused. “Unfortunately it took the headmistress rather a lot longer to find me than she anticipated. I arrived this morning.” Stretching out a hand for her to shake he waits for her to take it, her eyes still very much amused and he almost pulls it back, worried he’s made an idiot of himself. 

“Saul.”

Finally closing her hand around his, he sighs in relief; ignoring the odd warmth in his chest as they touch. 

“Farah.” 

“Pretty name.” A laugh passes her lips and it sounds like tinkling bells.

“That’s a much nicer reaction than I usually get when I tell people. Outright rudeness and laughter when they hear what it’s short for.” A frown crosses her face and looking down he realises he still has her hand, her gaze follows his and he pulls away. A blush creeping up his neck. 

“What’s it short for?” Curiosity will likely be the death of him one day. 

“DOWLING!” Glancing up he spots the headmistress eyeing them, her eyes tight. The blonde next to him winces. 

“Perhaps I’ll tell you one day. I better go.” He blinks and she’s gone, book grasped tightly in her hand, arms swinging as she crosses the courtyard. 

It’s a good ten or so minutes before he moves from the spot, making a vow to get to know the mysterious fairy as he hurries to find Andreas. 

~~~~~~~~~

They have no idea that in decades they’ll be inseparable, a powerful duo ready to defend each other or die trying.


	2. First time sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training isn't always such a bore ❤️

Saul Silva is excited, today's the day they finally get matched with their fairies and he can't wait. He wants to meet the person he needs to protect, eager to build a friendship with them; a comfortability that will help shape every choice he makes from here onwards. There's a nervous energy across the training field as he waits with Andreas and the group, watching as the fairies file out from their own building; his eyes scanning them for the familiar blonde. Unsurprisingly she’s the last one from the building, dutifully following a step behind the headmistress. Her golden hair is up in some kind of twisted crown, her dark leggings and tank top hugging her figure and he can't resist the low groan in his throat. Andreas elbows him, reminding him that staring for so long is probably unacceptable, but glancing up reveals her eyes are on him and she's smiling.

They've managed to catch up a few times since they first met, but she's the busiest person he knows and whispers tell him she's highly sought after; the head having a particular interest. A couple of lunches here and there but mostly she seeks him out when she's got a moment and they walk around the grounds or hide in the library. Often Andreas or Ben, will join them and then he longs for nothing more than to be alone with her. Ben is an earth fairy in the suite next to hers and they became fast friends, when she introduced them he wasn't sure about the boy and Andreas still thinks he's weird; is very vocal about it. However the fairy's grown on him already, Ben has a great sense of humour, particularly when they make fun of Farah and he’s slightly protective of her too and Sauls glad to see it. 

“Silence.” The blond position of power stands between the groups, demanding as always; Farah still by her side. “I’m going to call out the specialists name and then their fairy match, you then grab sticks and find a mat. No magic today, just sparring, I want to see what you're capable of.” 

It seems like it takes eternity and he listens as Andreas and Ben are paired together much to everyones mirth and they disappear to a mat. The groups are thinning out more and more, it's annoying because he's been so excited and he's going to end up being last or something. 

“Silva.” His head snaps up meeting the older woman's eyes and they seem to try to read him before she calls out. “Dowling.” His breath leaves him as Farah closes the gap between them, holy shit; he's now got a valid excuse to spend every day with her. She's smiling widely at him and it makes him beam in return as he reaches to hand her a stick. The sun shining down on her locks makes her look as though she has a halo and he follows her to a mat. 

“I'm so pleased that she paired me with you, I really didn't want anyone else.” Her voice is light and cheerful as he shrugs out of the jacket he shouldn't of worn, it's too hot.

“Wait did you-?” Is she saying what he thinks she is? 

“Ask for you? Yes I hope that's okay? She seems very impressed with you and she must think you're good otherwise she wouldn't have agreed.” He's shocked and honored and can't seem to find the words to express it to her. She twirls her stick and he points his own. 

“Can you fight?”

“A little.” It's a quiet admittance and there's obviously a story behind it but he's not asking. 

They move around each other and he's delighted to see that she's not bad at all, her defence is good, her attack less so but she's fast. Her lithe body means she ducks and weaves flawlessly, just needs to work on her balance and stance. She gets in a couple of good hits and so does he, launching forward at one point after his stick whacks her; worried that she's crying. She's not, she's laughing and uses the opportunity to smack him with her own weapon.

Tension drapes over them when the head drifts over to watch and begins constantly correcting the fairy, criticising every move she makes. It bugs the hell out of him and after a poor attempt at suggesting something; she finally moves on and he crosses to Farah. 

“Not the way I would have explained it, let me show you.” His arms reach forward, eyes search for her permission and she nods. His hands go to her hips, shifting her into a better position and trying to remain calm, explains what the head wants her to do. A strange thrumming in his chest makes him wonder whether being matched to her is a blessing or an actual curse. How is he ever going to drag her into a battle with him? Already harbouring a devastating worry for her, what if she gets hurt? He's now responsible for her life, for as long as she wants and he vows to take training more seriously. He will make her the best fighter she can be too, just in case. 

“You did good Farah.” She beams at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a year of training, she’ll surpass him and will go on to win every single time. He’ll pretend that he's angry but he’ll feel nothing but pride for the woman that doesn't need him to fight for her but wants him fighting with her.


	3. First show of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Saul sees Farah use her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I dont own Winx or Fate. I’m just borrowing them! 
> 
> Notes: Here it is! I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

“Come on then, tell me about your magic.” It's a grey overcast day, the sun blocked from the sky by multiple dark clouds. The air is brisk and he's glad he remembered to bring a jumper with him, the wool offering a barrier and keeping him warm. Opposite him Farah is eyeing him softly, her training stick swinging in her left hand and a small frown crosses her face as he watches. “What?” 

“Nothing, just- no ones ever asked me that before.” The statement seems to sadden her slightly and he's not surprised. Having only known her a few months, been training with her for two weeks, the one thing that's become startlingly clear as he spends more time with her is that she is not well-liked. Honestly, it's completely baffling to him, she's nice and friendly and yes, perhaps a bit bookish but not unpleasantly so. He knows there's a couple of girls in her suite that she gets along with, then, of course, there's Ben and himself; Andreas too when he's not openly flirting with her. It isn't even that she's just unpopular, people openly dislike her and yet don't seem to have any kind of reason for it. Shrugging, he figures it's absolutely their loss, his life is already much brighter with her in it.

“Well, I'm asking.” Glancing up as the teacher barks out another order they both move to copy the stance. 

“I’m a mind fairy.” Sucking in a breath between his teeth he smiles at her. With not a lot of experience dealing with fairies he only knows what he been told, knows that mind fairies are powerful; impressive if trained correctly. To have the power to enter someone's thoughts, perhaps even to bend their will if used in a dark way, honestly, it sounds incredible and dangerous. “But I can do some other types as well.” He's not shocked because he knows already that she's an overachiever, but he is impressed.

“Which ones?”

“Earth, water and occasionally a little fire. They don't come as easily though, because they're learnt.” Shrugging her shoulders, he eyes her again because she hasn't got a jacket and the thin t-shirt and leggings surely do nothing for her. Consequently, her skin is tinted pink from the chill. 

“That's impressive Farah.” A beaming smile graces her face and it gives him a slightly nauseous feeling in his stomach. He knows little about her life because she doesn't ever want to discuss it but he can tell that she hasn't always been treated right, that life hasn't been kind to her and he wonders if anybody ever compliments her. 

“Really?” More orders are carried through the air and they hasten to get them done, slacking and pissing off the teacher is a bad idea, one he's already learnt from.

“Absolutely. Are you cold?” Eyes narrowing he doesn't miss the small shiver that passes across her thin body, truly there's nothing to her and she has to be freezing. 

“A little.” Instantly he's pulling his jumper over his head, throwing it to her and she looks genuinely taken aback by the move. “But you’ll get cold.” Of course she's right but if nothing else he is a gentleman, there's no way he’ll let her go without if he can help. 

“Put it on Farah.” She does as she's told and he watches her drop her stick, poking her arms through before ducking her head, messy bun included through the hole. Just an average jumper, it's black knit and plain but hell if it doesn't look better on her than him. A slight warmth grows in his chest and he absentmindedly runs over it with a hand. He can tell that she is thankful, already starting to look warmer and he's glad that at least his t-shirt is long-sleeved. 

“Break for lunch!” The trainers voice is loud and clear across the training ground and immediately people drop their sticks, heading towards the canteen. Her hands go to the hem of the jumper and he stops her gently. 

“Keep it, my room’s not as far as yours, I'll grab another on our way back.” Her smile is shy, unsure but she drops her own stick and meets his eyes.

“I’m having lunch with Ben, join us?” Laughing he agrees quickly, they eat lunch together often now that they train together but it's always nice when she asks him and gives him the choice. 

“Of course.” Heading towards the canteen it's only a moment before Ben meets them, flustered from his training with Andreas. The two are often butting heads and it makes him happy that he's lucky enough to have gotten Farah. 

The building is warm and he sighs inwardly, careful not to show the girl how relieved he is, and within minutes they've got their food and have commandeered a table. Eyeing his plate, Farah is instantly reminding him he forgot something. 

“You didn't get a cupcake!”

“I know.”

“But chocolate is your favourite.” Only slightly surprised that she knows that; knowing now that she's a mind fairy, he blushes under her gaze. 

“There was only one left.” Chocolate is Princess Lunas favourite and it's an unspoken rule that unless she's got one already it belongs to her. Seeing as she's only just entering the room, he knows he's out of luck. The fairy tenses beside him and he looks up, startled to watch as her eyes turn brilliant blue, he's only seen the colour once, the day they met. Her head turns to the food bar and wondering what she's doing he follows her gaze, amazed when the cupcake lifts from it's tray and begins to hover gently towards them. Within seconds it lands perfectly in her delicate outstretched hand, glancing around no one seems to have noticed and Ben laughs opposite them. He watches as Luna reaches the cake tray, sees the anger build up before her facade pops back into place and she walks away frustrated. Turning back to Farah, he eyes her as she places the cupcake on the table and flicks her wrist. He can do nothing but watch in awe as one cake becomes three just before eyes fade back to brown, a mischievous glint in them as she offers one to him. It's the first time he's ever seen her use magic and he's lost for words, knows instantly that she’s powerful and he wonders the potential she has. Her private lessons with the headmistress suddenly making a lot of sense. Picking up her own cake she swipes some icing with her finger and then promptly pokes the same finger between her lips. 

“You didn't have to.” His voice is slightly choked, it's not often people do nice things for him just for the sake of it, or without wanting anything in return. She blushes and it shows much brighter in contrast to his dark jumper. 

“Yes I did, you deserve it.” She's beaming at him and though he's known her such a short time he's thrilled to have her as a friend. 

“And it's just a bonus that she got to piss Luna off.” The princess positively hates Farah, no one knows why but he personally suspects it's jealousy. 

Her eyes darken at Bens comment as he takes the cake, his fingers brushing hers, causing a pleasant shiver to pass through him but if she notices she doesn't show it. “She shouldn't get everything she wants all the time, just because of who she is. She can have all the cake she likes when she's queen.” He smiles widely at her. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’ll spend decades watching her use magic, will never get over the awe he feels when she does. She, typically will do more and more incredible, powerful and even dangerous things and he will bask in the beauty of it. Of her.


End file.
